dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
DnDWiki:Rod of Seven Parts
In many campaign settings for Dungeons & Dragons the Rod of Seven Parts, formerly known as the Rod of Law, is a powerful artifact. Description The Rod of Seven Parts, when whole, is a five-foot-long pole. The command words for each piece are "Ruat," "Coelum," "Fiat," "Justitia," "Ecce," "Lex," and "Rex," which collectively make up a Latin phrase that translates into "Though chaos reign, let justice be done. Behold! Law is king." History The Rod of Seven Parts artifact first appeared in the 1976 TSR (Gygax & Blume) publication Eldritch Wizardry. It was the centerpiece of a story concerning a long-ago "great war" between characters known as the Wind Dukes of Aaqa and the Queen of Chaos. At the time the artifact was in one piece, and was known as the "Rod of Law." Eons ago, in a great war between the Wind Dukes of Aaqa and the Queen of Chaos, the Rod of Law was used in the Battle of Pesh to imprison the Queen's greatest general, Miska the Wolf-Spider, Prince of Demons. The Rod was broken in this conflict and the seven fragments scattered across the world. The Eldritch Wizardry guidelines described each piece as having its own unique powers. In a gaming scenario, the more parts of the rod a user possessed, the more powerful each one of the seven parts became. Publication History The Rod of Seven Parts first appeared in the Original D&D supplement Eldritch Wizardry. It was one of the first artifacts detailed for the Dungeons & Dragons game. , This artifact has been updated many times, has received an eponymous boxed set based around it including an adventure, and has even been the object of quests as in the adventure path, Age of Worms. In the Age of Worms Adventure Path, the seventh part of the Rod lies in the tomb of the Wind Duke general Icosiol. The sixth part lies on another plane. , , , and one of the few to be given a detailed history and guide for any campaign world. The Rod of Seven Parts was also a featured item in a fantasy novel by Douglas Niles titled ''The Rod of Seven Parts. The story deals with the return of the Rod and the forces of Chaos trying to keep it apart. The book by veteran writer Niles received mostly positive reviews from Amazon.com. This makes the Rod the only major Dungeons & Dragons magical artifact to be featured in it's own stand-alone product and a novel. References *Baur, Wolfgang. "A Gathering of Winds." Dungeon #129 Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Cagle, Eric, Jesse Decker, Jeff Quick, and James Wyatt. Arms and Equipment Guide. Wizards of the Coast, 2003. *Cook, David. Dungeon Master's Guide. TSR, 1989. *Gygax, Gary. Dungeon Master's Guide. TSR, 1979. *Henson, Dale, and Doug Stewart, eds. Encyclopedia Magica. Vol 3. TSR, 1995. *Mona, Erik. "The Whispering Cairn." Dungeon #124. Paizo Publishing, 2005. *Williams, Skip. The Rod of Seven Parts. TSR, 1996. Notes Category:Greyhawk Category:Magic items